Ella es solo mía
by clauly
Summary: -Tal vez llegué cuando ella estaba confundida, pero yo supe devolverle la sonrisa. -Ella quiso ver en ti una falsa salida, porque llegaste en el momento que estaba perdida./ Gruvia, ¡Mal summary I know!, pero, ¿denle un chance si?.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama.**

**recomiendo que escuchen una canción llamada "Ella es solo mia" (los cantantes son, La firma ft Duelo), si son grupo norteño/texano, se escuchan mucho para acá en méxico, recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen :3.**

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el famosísimo gremio de Fairy Tail con sus constantes fiestas o reuniones como prefieran llamarle, todo era común en cada uno de los miembros como habitualmente lo era entre las peleas continuas de Natsu y Gray, bueno hasta que las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas acaparando la atención de todo Fairy Tail.

-Ara, ara ¿Quién nos visita de nuevo?-cuestionaba Mira mientras limpiaba un tarro detrás de la barra.

-No sé, pero mientras no vengan a perturbar por mi está bien-decía Cana mientras bebía uno de sus tantos barriles de cerveza.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero si eso no son…-se vio interrumpida la única rubia del gremio.

-¿Lamia Scale?-cuestiono Gray mientras detenía su pelea con Natsu.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-cuestiono gritando el Dragón Slayer de fuego.

-¿Qué no podemos venir a saludar a un antiguo gremio rival?-cuestionaba divertida chelia.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?-cuestionaba amablemente Mira.

-¡Seis cervezas!-gritaba Toby.

-¿Pero que no son muy jóvenes para tomar cerveza?-cuestionaba Romeo mientras señalaba a Chelia y a Yuka.

-Es cierto, Chelia no debes de tomar cerveza a un~-le dijo de forma canturrona su prima.

-¿¡Y quien dijo que quería hacerlo realmente!?-bufó la menor.

Y así paso el resto del día al parecer Lamia Scale si iba solamente a pasarla bien un rato con los miembros de Fairy Tail, las horas pasaron cada quien estaba en su royo entre peleas, platicas, competencias y más cosas que hacían revuelto en todo el gremio, todo hasta que después de una de sus constantes peleas diarias con Natsu, Gray pudo notar que su rival…bueno a quien considera casi un hermano a pesar de pertenecer a gremios diferentes no se acercó a él para nada ni si quiera para una de sus constantes peleas de rivalidades para mostrar su poder sobre el hielo, aunque algo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos fue al mismo tiempo la ausencia de Juvia, quien no se había aparecido para darle uno de sus tantos empalagosos y fastidiosos saludos, bien pensó en que podría andar por ahí con Mira y las de más…aunque…_"¿Qué carajos estoy pensando?, no debería importarme que hace o no hace Juvia al final de cuentas."_, pensó Fullbuster, no tenía por qué importarle…claro que no…

No hasta que pudo visualizar una pequeña luz que indicaba uno de los balcones que tenía el gremio, siguió sentado en su lugar correspondiente en la barra, ¿y si ella estaba ahí?, ¡Que importa!, él era Gray Fullbuster no tenía por qué importarle si su "nakama" como él le llamaba, estaba o no estaba ahí…aunque…todo pensamiento de vale madre se fue al caño cuando escucho las palabras de Mira y Lissana.

_-¿es enserio?-cuestionaba Lissana a su hermana mayor-¡Júralo que es cierto Mira-nee!~._

_-Ara, ara~ habla más despacio Lissana que Juvia ha pedido discreción con este tema-pidió amablemente Mira-y sí es cierto, Juvia ha decidido hablar con el chico de Lamia Scale~._

_-¡Woa!, incluso ella formalmente fue quien le pidió hablar a solas en el balcón, espero que Juvia haga lo correcto-dijo la albina de cabellos cortos._

Instintivamente Gray se levantó de su lugar y se dirigía a donde era el pequeño balcón que tenía rato…no más bien horas mirando, ¿enserio era cierto?, ¿Juvia en verdad aceptaría las propuestas de Lyon?, esto tenía que escucharlo de la misma voz de Juvia.

_-¡Woa!, ¿¡e-enserio no bromeas Juvia-chan!?-se escuchó atreves de la puerta que dividía a Fullbuster de aquel pequeño balcón._

_-S-sí…-contestó algo apenada la voz de Juvia…que obviamente era ella Gray podría reconocerla a kilómetros de donde estuviera, así que mejor decidio seguir tras esa pequeña puerta y callar todo pensamiento de el para seguir escuchando la plática de Loxar y Lyon-Juvia…Juvia ha decidido que ya era tiempo de…darle una oportunidad a Lyon-sama…_

_-¡Me alegra escuchar eso Juvia-chan!-grito con emoción el albino mientras tomaba las manos de Juvia entre las suyas._

_Gray quedo atónito ante lo que escuchaba…¿enserio Juvia planeaba ir enserio con Lyon?...frunció el ceño y transformo sus manos en puños mientras miraba al suelo, movió sus pies para irse del lugar pero una voz casi audible lo hizo detenerse automáticamente._

_-E-eh…Lyon-sama…-lo detuvo ella en el actó- Juvia…quiere aclarar que solo ha aceptado salir con Lyon-sama sin formalidades…no…no quiero que todos piensen que hemos entablado algún tipo de noviazgo…-dijo Loxar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, escuchar esto de la boca de Juvia no fue muy alegre que digamos para Lyon, pero al menos lo alegraba el hecho de que Juvia aceptara salir con él aunque no fuera como novios como el quisiera._

_-Entiendo-dijo Bastia-aun así por sobre Gray porque es la principal causa por la que me has aceptado…sabes que me da alegría que lo hayas reconsiderado Juvia-chan~._

_-G-gracias por comprender Lyon-sama._

_-Estoy para servirte Juvia-chan-dijo este volviéndole a tomar las manos brindándole seguridad a la muchacha lo cual ella noto y decidió que tal vez solo por una ves no sería malo que él le cogiera las manos sin que ella lo apartara cruelmente como lo venía haciendo desde que lo conoce._

_-Juvia lo sabe-le sonrió provocando un ligero rubor en el albino-aunque…Juvia siente que se aprovecha de la situación solo porque sabe que Lyon-sama estará para apoyarla…Juvia pondrá de su parte aunque solo sea para salir en las citas con Lyon-sama._

_-Lo mismo digo Juvia-chan-dijo acaparando la atención de la joven Loxar-aunque Gray este por encima mío no se la pondré nada fácil al imbécil, si él no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al frente suyo, yo empezare a tomar iniciativa seriamente contigo Juvia-chan~._

_-Ly…¡Lyon-sama!-exclamo Juvia un poco sonrojada por las palabras del mago de Lamia scale._

_-Anda vamos para adentro, seguro se están preguntando en donde estamos-dijo el albino dándole paso a Juvia para que cruzara la puerta._

_-Sí Lyon-sama-dijo esta mientras de adentraba al gremio y se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraban Mira, Lissana, Lucy, Levy y Erza quienes empezaron a cuestionarla pícaramente haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara con fasilidad._

_-¿Te ha quedado claro eh Gray?-cuestionaba Bastia mientras miraba de reojo a una de las cortinas en las cuales se "escondía" Fullbuster._

_-No sé de qué hablas-dijo despreocupadamente el pelinegro tomándole nada de importancia al asunto._

_-Igual ya lo sabes-volvió a decir Lyon mirando a Fullbuster-Juvia y yo empezaremos a salir-Gray tenso un poco la quijada debido al comentario que hizo su "hermano mayor"-aun que sabes de antemano que estas por encima de mí con respecto a los sentimientos de Juvia y tú no lo notas o tratas de no hacerlo, y debido a eso terminaras perdiendo ya sea ante mí o cualquier otra persona...a la única chica que es capaz de aguantar todo de ti y tu mal genio._

Hubo un silencio entre ambos magos de hielo mientras se miraban ¿retadoramente?, si eso era lo que se podría decir por el momento ambos tenían sus músculos tensos mientras apretaban sus puños hasta que uno de ellos decidió "romper el hielo".

-Solo te diré una cosa y lo haré una sola vez para que quede claro.

-Tu dirás-dijo un confundido Bastia mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que su "hermano menor" hablara.

-Ella solo es mía-dijo únicamente Fullbuster para después irse a sentar en su lugar de siempre en la barra dejando a un pensativo Lyon que no dejo de mirarlo en todo el trayecto en el que se dirigió a la barra.

* * *

**¿merece reviews? :s**

**Jellou~ (?), bueno...pues soy nueva por esta sección de FT y no se...es el primer fanfic...bueno oneshot de Fairy Tail que me animo hacer, quise probar hacer algo diferente ya que únicamente tengo puros fanfics/oneshots de Katekyo hitman reborn y uno de pokemon en proceso...así que no se mientras estaba de camino a mi casa iba en el carro con mi hermana y ella siempre escucha canciones de genero norteño, bueno yo también pero no tan constantemente como ella, y pues en su ipod conectado al stereo salio una que me llamo la atención llamada "Ella es solo mia" (los cantantes son, La firma ft Duelo), y pues iba jugando en mi ds y poniendo atención a la canción y por mi mente paso el triangulo amoroso de Juvia con Gray y el tarado de Lyon :3, no se...¡lo dejo a su criterio!, espero volver a escribir mas de Fairy Tail :3.**


End file.
